iblame Bigfoot
by Silverloveless
Summary: A fluff spin off of ibelive in Bigfoot. It's a Speddie Fanfic aka Spencer and Freddie. If that's not your thing then look else where. For those of you who love a bit of boyxboy enjoy. This if my first fanfic so please R&R.


I blame Bigfoot

This is based off of the episode ibelive in Bigfoot. This is my first fanfic so R&R so that I can get better. It's not for me…it's for you so that you can have something truly golden and amazing to read. Ha I hope that some day I can get to that level. I don't have a Beta so yeah expect mistakes.

I don't own iCarly because if I did Spencer would have stepped in long ago to get Freddie to forget about Carly. This is a boyxboy fluff so if you don't like it then stop reading.

Spencer couldn't take his eyes off Freddie. More and more often he found himself staring at his younger boyfriend. It didn't help that just a few days ago they confessed there love to each other. It had been an awkward process that happened over spaghetti tacos one night while the girls were out at Sam's house. Both were not good with subtle hints so most of the night was spent trying to get each other to understand what they were saying.

Since then, the two had to hide there relationship. They rarely had time to themselves, but most of the time the two were able to hang out together like they had before. Every once in a while though when the girls weren't looking they would sneak a kiss or share a caress between them.

From all the commotion that Bigfoot caused, the ICarly gang found themselves in the wilderness of the national park. "I can't believe you almost missed the turn even when we showed it to you," Carly said as the RV came to a stop. "Well I would have taken it better if Sam hadn't of shoved her hotdog in my face," Spencer said. "Oh come on doesn't this bite look like Elvis if you squint a bit," Sam yelled trying to justify her bitten Robin's Wiener. Freddie just rolled his eyes as he finished up his hotdog. Sam disappeared into the back of the RV as Spencer put the RV in park and put all the breaks on.

The stake out started and as the girls were busy setting up Sam's rope trap. Freddie went to embarrassingly sit on Spencer's lap. Spencer was taken back by the bold invitation to hold Freddie, but welcomed in none the less. Freddie hid his face in Spencer's neck, "Aww Freddie why are you hiding you brown eyes from me." As he shifted his eyes down he could see Freddie's whole face blush a deep red. "Because it would be easier to say this with out you looking at me." Spencer raised his eyebrow to the younger boy's statement, "And what would that be? You better be quick since the girls will be in any minute." Freddie jolted at the comment. When ever he was with Spencer he would forget everything around him, and just focus on the man he loved in front of him. "W-Well since we're here out in the woods alone, besides them," Freddie said them as if it was poison on his lips. Spencer knew he meant well about his friends, but his attitude changed when ever he was with him. "And?" Freddie hid his face behind Spencer's head, "Well we could you know…Become ONE with nature." Spencer snickered at what the boy was asking him. "I suppose we could, but only when the girls are fully asleep. We could sneak to the roof of the RV so we can be under the stars together," Spencer whispered the last word heavily into Freddie's ear. The younger blushed at the feel of the heated word enter his mind, and could feel a small thrill of excitement enter his body.

"Sam got her trap set up, finally," Carly said as she entered into the trailer. "Freddie? I thought you went to go put out those camera traps you were so excited about." As soon as Freddie heard Carly approach the RV he launched himself into the other passenger seat trying to calm his nerves down to not give himself away. "Yeah I just need to hook up this wire that I forgot to take with me," he said as he left the RV getting ready for the night to pass by.

Soon enough everyone was settled back in the RV as Carly and Freddie were using binoculars to search for Bigfoot (wait why would they use regular binoculars at night?) when Carly spotted the squirrels "wrestling". The whole day Freddie felt nervous about what he was about to do, but when he saw the squirrels he realized that it was natural. He had more logic than a squirrel and wasn't doing because nature told him to reproduce, but he was going to do it because he loved Spencer. Speaking of Spencer as he turned around he saw him come out of the back of the RV fully decked out in camouflage print. "Wow he looks really good like that," Freddie said in his inner monologue. Freddie only caught the last of the conversation, but asked, "Can I attach a camera to your helmet?"

Freddie could only guess that he had been over excited by the look of his boyfriend because he violently grabbed Spencer by the helmet, "Come on man up." Spencer smiled and not letting Carly hear he said, "Oh don't worry tonight I'll be plenty of a man." Freddie blushed deeply and turned back to look at the monitor screens.

After all of the commotion of Spencer getting terrorized by Bigfoot when the whole group heard the odd horn of Socko's RV they didn't know what to do. When they got back to the empty open space with out the use of phones had to borrow one from the boys who were also searching for Bigfoot. As they got a ride back Spencer, put his arms around Freddie who was in the front seat of the rental vehicle Socko brought them. The girls were in the back fully knocked out from the trip. "It's ok we can always try coming out here later. When Bigfoot hasn't decided to go on an RV stealing streak. I just want to spend my time with you." Freddie sighed and agreed, "Yeah but I think I would have liked my first time to be under the stars. You know what, I blame Bigfoot." Spencer just laughed as he tugged Freddie closer to him as they made there way back home.

If you'll read and review I might decide to write the pre-quel to this. I don't know if I'll make it a T rating or make it M tell me what I should attempt to write it as. Oh the possibilities the possibilities.


End file.
